geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza
|appearances = MYCUN: The Movie Legend of MYCUN Adventures of MYCUN MYCUN and the Mystery to New York MYCUN Forever |original = The Wacky Pack |voice = Spencer Klein (2005-2008) Elijah Wood (2008-present) }} Gabriel S. Garcia-Delapava, better known as Gabriel Garcia (nicknamed Gabe), is the main protagonist of the ''MYCUN'' franchise. He is also one of the main characters in The Wacky Pack and the title character of the 2011 computer-animated film Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (originally titled The Wacky Pack Movie) and its sequel as well. Gabriel had his Magic Sword and the Austin Magic Pistol to beat out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen.MYCUN: The Movie He is the leader of the MYCUN Team, which he's now 25 years old, and the king of the MYCUN Colony because he is the patriarch of Gabriel's Royal Family. Gabriel had also been trying to defeat Koba and his henchmen over the years after Carrie Underwood and her henchmen got arrested.Legend of MYCUN He is also the husband of Red and the father of their son, Carn. History Biography |-|Fantasy version= Gabriel was born on November 29, 1990 in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania, the son of Mel and Christina Garcia. This is also where the Wacky Pack had met Gabriel for the first time since he was a baby. His father was divorced in 1993 and Gabriel had lived with his mother and his sister Desiree ever since. He had a brother, Michael, who had married his wife and had children. During his childhood, Gabriel likes to draw, watch movies and shows, play with his toys, and also play DOS games on the computer since he was a toddler. However, Gabriel was not able to talk that much until he was 8 years old. Since 1992, he was afraid of high-pitch screaming. On Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, Gabriel sleepovers at his father's apartment since 1994 until 2001. Since 1995, Gabriel had dreams making his own TV shows, books, movies and video games. In 1996, Gabriel was a fan of Kirby, Peanuts , Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Calvin and Hobbes, and the Pixar lamp (known as Luxo Jr.), and started to draw the 20th Century Fox, TriStar Pictures, and more logos, and draw his own characters and the Pixar lamp. He also made inspiration of comic strips of Peanuts, Garfield, and Calvin and Hobbes. In 1997, Gabriel later became a fan of Bobby's World, Hey Arnold!, and Zits. In 1998, Gabriel started to be a die-hard Kirby fan, and also started to be a fan of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, and still kept as a Zits and Bobby's World fan. That same year, he played some Mario and Sonic fan games and other Klik & Play/Click & Create/The Games Factory/Multimedia Fusion games on the PC. Since then, he began to wear glasses. On December 25, 1998, Gabriel got an Nintendo 64 with Super Mario 64 and Diddy Kong Racing for Christmas and he played both of them on his Wii really liked them. In 1999, Gabriel got his tonsils removed. In 2000, Gabriel had missed a lot of school days. In late 2001, Gabriel was taken away by his father because he is missing all days of school and his mother not taking care of him, to his apartment, leaving Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars. When Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars got to Gabriel's father's apartment, Gabriel told them that he kind of likes being here until he misses his old house. Five months later, Gabriel, the Wacky Pack, Loy, the Lars, and Gabriel's father finally moved to a new house and married Celia as Gabriel's stepmother. As of today, Gabriel had no contract with his mother Christina. In 2008, in MYCUN Village at his Imaginary World, Gabriel played ROBLOX once back in the day. In 2009, Gabriel made a YouTube account, called geoshea100, for the first time, but there was no videos. Also, Gabriel started to be a fan of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon since he played these games. In the summer of 2010, Gabriel first made a ROBLOX called Geoshea (the first ever username that he created online) after he check out ROBLOX from 2008 to 2010. In December 2010, Gabriel decided to move to another account, called geoshea1000100. That same year, Gabriel had missed a lot of school days. One day in 2010, someone hacked Gabriel's ROBLOX account and took all his Robux because he accidentally put his ROBLOX password in a description of his video called "This is my ROBLOX account!" or something like that. Later in 2011, FOX terminated his account because of a law in the United States, which is known as copyright infringement. So Gabriel made a new account called 2000geoshea. But then, a former YouTube user named u231000 (now known as TheFroster, who is now currently good after apologizing to MYCUN) hacked, closed, and deleted Gabriel's account. In 2011, Gabriel made another ROBLOX account called greenbob761, replacing Geoshea due to being hacked. That same year, Gabriel Garcia made a newer account called geosworld2011. On August 26, 2012, u231000's newer account, known as greecity2011, hacked his account, but people started to hate Gree City, and finally, Gabriel had made a newest account called 2012geosworld (now known as MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo). On July 16, 2015, Gabriel changed his username to "MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo MYCUN VGCP OWN TPNG NODS GCAC (Gabriel Garcia/Geoshea)". However, it was changed to "Gabriel Garcia MYCUN" due to the title being too long. Also, "MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo" (or "MYCUN" for short) is still credited on his movies, short films, web videos, TV shows, Let's Play videos, VHS and DVD openings and closings, etc. As of the present day, Gabriel is currently a fan of Despicable Me, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Ico, Hoodwinked!, Coraline, ParaNorman, Corpse Bride, Big Hero 6, Planet of the Apes (the reboot series), Jak and Daxter, and more. |-|Real life= Gabriel was born on November 29, 2000 in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania, the son of Mel and Christina Garcia. This is also where the Wacky Pack had met Gabriel for the first time since he was a baby. His father was divorced in 2003 and Gabriel had lived with his mother and his sister Desiree ever since. He had a brother, Michael, who had married his wife and had children. During his childhood, Gabriel likes to draw, watch movies and shows, play with his toys, and also play CD-ROM games (such as Elmo's Preschool) on the computer since he was a toddler. However, Gabriel was not able to talk that much until he was 8 years old. Since 2002, he was afraid of high-pitch screaming when he first saw Monsters, Inc. On Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, Gabriel sleepovers at his father's apartment since 2004 until 2011. Since 2005, Gabriel had dreams making his own TV shows, books, movies and video games. In 2006, Gabriel first went to YouTube on his father's computer watching some 20th Century Fox logos and such more, but he hadn't created a YouTube account until 2009. That same year, Gabriel was a fan of Kirby, DreamWorks, Peanuts, Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, Calvin and Hobbes, Zits, and the Pixar lamp (known as Luxo Jr.), and started to draw the 20th Century Fox, TriStar Pictures, and more logos, and draw his own characters and the Pixar lamp and Victor Van Dort from Corpse Bride. He also made inspiration of comic strips of Peanuts, Garfield, Calvin and Hobbes, and Zits. In 2007, Gabriel later became a fan of Codename: Kids Next Door and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, and kept as a Zits fan. In that same year, his favorite film was The Lion King 1½ because he only watched this movie on TV once a long time ago in late 2004/early 2005. In 2008, Gabriel started to be a die-hard Kirby fan, and also started to be a fan of Total Drama Island, and still kept as a Zits and Flapjack fan. That same year, he played ROBLOX once back in the day at his father's house. Since then, he began to wear glasses. On December 25, 2008, Gabriel got a Wii with Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Wii Sports for Christmas and he played both of them on his Wii really liked them. In 2009, Gabriel got his tonsils removed. That same year, Gabriel made a YouTube account, called geoshea100, for the first time, but there was no videos. Also, Gabriel started to be a fan of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon since he played these games. In the summer of 2010, Gabriel first made a ROBLOX called Geoshea (the first ever username that he created online) after he check out ROBLOX from 2008 to 2010. In December 2010, Gabriel decided to move to another account, called geoshea1000100. That same year, Gabriel had missed a lot of school days. One day in 2010, someone hacked Gabriel's ROBLOX account and took all his Robux because he accidentally put his ROBLOX password in a description of his video called "This is my ROBLOX account!" or something like that. Later in 2011, FOX terminated his account because of a law in the United States, which is known as copyright infringement. So Gabriel made a new account called 2000geoshea. But then, a former YouTube user named u231000 (now known as TheFroster, who is now currently good after apologizing to MYCUN) hacked, closed, and deleted Gabriel's account. In 2011, Gabriel made another ROBLOX account called greenbob761, replacing Geoshea due to being hacked. That same year, Gabriel Garcia made a newer account called geosworld2011. In late 2011, Gabriel was taken away by his father because he is missing all days of school and his mother not taking care of him, to his apartment, leaving Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars. When Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars got to Gabriel's father's apartment, Gabriel told them that he kind of likes being here until he misses his old house. Five months later, Gabriel, the Wacky Pack, Loy, the Lars, and Gabriel's father finally moved to a new house and married Celia as Gabriel's stepmother. As of today, Gabriel had no contract with his mother Christina. On August 26, 2012, u231000's newer account, known as greecity2011, hacked his account, but people started to hate Gree City, and finally, Gabriel had made a newest account called 2012geosworld (now known as MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo). On July 16, 2015, Gabriel changed his username to "MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo MYCUN VGCP OWN TPNG NODS GCAC (Gabriel Garcia/Geoshea)". However, it was changed to "Gabriel Garcia MYCUN" due to the title being too long. Also, "MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo" (or "MYCUN" for short) is still credited on his movies, short films, web videos, TV shows, Let's Play videos, VHS and DVD openings and closings, etc. As of the present day, Gabriel is currently a fan of Despicable Me, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Ico, Hoodwinked!, Coraline, ParaNorman, Corpse Bride, Big Hero 6, Planet of the Apes (the reboot series), Jak and Daxter, and more. ''MYCUN: The Movie'' Carrie Underwood's Revenge Gabriel gets bored on his computer with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars. More coming soon! Meeting His Favorite Characters Coming soon! ''Legend of MYCUN'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN Forever'' Coming soon! Personality Gabriel is an awesome, smart, artistic, intelligent, polite, caring, trouble-making boy who is a big fan of the Despicable Me series and a Carrie Underwood hater. He also likes the Minions from Despicable Me. He is the creator of his YouTube channel called MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo, simply known as MYCUN. He is best known for making his own characters, fan-made stuff. He hates some people who hated him. Gabriel also hates autism sometimes with people having "smart problems". He is very pro at making videos, pages, creepypastas, etc. He is also friendly at his friends and family. Gabriel is an affectionate boy, with a great sense of humor. It was also noted that Gabriel is quite resilient. Gabriel is sometimes gawky and nosy, where he does not always pay attention to his surroundings or others near him. He is named after a real-life animator of the same name. Gabriel is Christina (until Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2) and Mel's son, and Desirae and Michael's brother who had been the adapted owner of Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and even the Lars since 1995. In Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, Gabriel spends his life at his room with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and the Lars playing video games on systems such as PlayStation, PlayStation 2 (since late 2001), Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Sega Genesis, and handheld systems such as Game Boy (he has 2 of them) and Game Boy Color (like the original Game Boy, he has 2 of them), watching TV, eating junk food, such as popcorn, looking through some of his drawings, and things like that. Sometimes, when his room gets messy, his mother (or his sister too) told him to clean up his room, then he should do it (or ignore it sometimes). He never sleeps in his room (he do sometimes). Instead, he sleeps in his mother's room with her because he's scared of the dark since 1993. He also had a midnight "party" in his room with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and the Lars, which the lights were turned off (but his room is still a little bit messy). Sometimes, he acts like a little kid when he's yelling and crying since he was in Kindergarten. Appearance In the first film, Gabriel wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, black glasses, brown hair, and red shoes, which his shoes resemble Bart Simpson's. In the second film, Gabriel, still wearing his glasses, has curly, brown hair, and wears a green T-shirt with the text "MYCUN" on it, a yellow jacket, black pants, a black belt and red sneakers. In the third film, Gabriel wears a green hoodie and a white T-shirt with the green text "M" on it. In the fourth film, he wears a black jacket. Abilities *'Strengths:' In the real world, Gabriel enjoys playing on the computer. He loves to create programs and solve problems. His verbal abilities continue to improve. *'Powers:' In his imaginary world, Gabriel has the power to make everything come to life. *'Health:' Gabriel can also heal anyone (including himself) in both the real world and his own world. Gabriel can also be revived in his Imaginary World by the Master Recovery Center from ''Battle for Dream Island''. More coming soon! Triggers In real life, Gabriel had antecedents to this behavior (include times, activities, people settings, etc.). This include: *'Transitions' - specifically from preferred activity (e.g., being in his room alone, on his computer) to a non-preferred activity (e.g., activities such as a test, Reading class, chores, therapy) *'Denied and granted access' - to preferred and non-preferred activities/items *'Waiting' *'Difficult task/activities' or those perceives as he being too long *'Unexpected change' *'Some loud sounds' (e.g. high pitch screams) *'Negative feedback' (i.e., "a bad day at school") Relationships /Relationships}} Likes & Dislikes Likes *''Despicable Me'' *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Minions'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' *''Ico'' *''Coraline'' *''ParaNorman'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Bolt'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Frozen'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Jak and Daxter'' *''Angry Birds'' *''Pokemon'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Roblox'' *''Minecraft'' *''Geo's World (One of his fanon shows)'' *Geo the Creature *''Greeny Phatom'' *''Tj's World'' *''PuffRuff School'' *''The Lazer Collection'' *''Eddsworld'' *''Mugman'' *''Doodle Toons'' *''Battle for Dream Island'' *''Inanimate Insanity'' *''My Little Pony'' *''South Park'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Family Guy'' *''Futurama'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Fairly OddParents'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Regular Show'' *''Adventure Time'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Bananas in Pajamas'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Wall-E'' *''Up'' *''Brave'' *''Inside Out'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV show)'' *''Penguins of Madagascar (film)'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Antz'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Megamind'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''The Croods'' *''Turbo'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Home'' *''Hop'' *''The Lorax'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''Robots'' *''Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Epic'' *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Open Season: Scared Silly'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Smurfs 2'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' *''Surf's Up'' *''Arthur Christmas'' *''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' *His friends and family *Pizza *Popcorn *Chinese food *''YouTube'' *Video games *Candy *Comic books *Drawing *Computers *Music *MYCUN Fans *School *Prank openings *''Universal Pictures'' *''20th Century Fox'' *''Columbia Pictures'' *''TriStar Pictures'' *''Paramount Pictures'' *''Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer'' *''Pixar Animation Studios'' *''DreamWorks Animation'' *''Illumination Entertainment'' *''Blue Sky Studios'' *''Sony Pictures Animation'' *Gluten-free food *Apes *Chimpanzees *Gorillas *Orangutans *Bonobos *Monkeys *Koba (sometimes) *''Brian Time'' (formerly) *''GoAnimate'' *Lizzy *Caillou (sometimes, but not really) *Dora Haters *Carrie Underwood Haters *MYCUN Fans *''Peppa Pig (sometimes, but not really) *''Angry German Kid Dislikes *Carrie Underwood *Justin Bieber *Miranda Lambert *Brad Paisley *Kelly Clarkson *''Johnny Test'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Caillou'' (due to the fact that the show is made of trash) *Chae Cook *Warren Cook *Gree Guy *Pingux2012 *Memy9909 *John Leagsdurg *Kryzstofparzych *SadLittleiCarlyFan *''Peppa Pig'' *''Mother Goose Club'' *''HooplaKidz'' *''Busy Beavers'' *''Little Baby Bum'' *''ChuChu TV Kids'' *''CVS 3D Rhymes'' *''iCarly'' *''Level Up'' *Doing his chores *MYCUN Haters *Getting grounded *Screaming kids and girls *Being threatened by Mexican food *Grounded videos made from GoAnimate *Alvin Hung (founder of GoAnimate) *''Pooh's Adventures'' posters and videos *Internet Preschool/Baby Idiots ruining franchises *Finger Family videos on YouTube *Long ads without skip buttons on YouTube *Fake VHS openings that are signed "REAL NOT FAKE" *School (sometimes) *The Oogieloves and the Big Balloon Adventure *''Little Cars'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Toddlers & Tiaras'' *''Baby Hazel'' *''Gree City'' *''Pingux2012's World'' *''Brian Time'' *''Chae's World'' *''The Little Cars'' *''Ratatoing'' *''Little Bee'' *''The Little Panda Fighter'' *''Tiny Robots'' *''Little Princess School'' *''Chop Kick Panda'' *''Legend of a Rabbit/Legend of Kung Fu Rabbit'' (due to the fact that the film is a rip-off to the Kung Fu Panda series) *''Foodfight!'' *''Angry German Kid (sometimes, but not really) *Ninh Nguyen *Koba (occasionally) *Parker Zink (sometimes) *Dora Fans *Carrie Underwood Fans Quotes ''MYCUN: The Movie *"My whole real life is very difficult. But in my imaginary world, it's better." - Gabriel talking about his life. (only in the film's second trailer) *"You know, Carrie Underwood is one of the most popular and beautiful country superstars of all time. Unfortunately, my opinion is that I hate Carrie Underwood. You know why? Well, it's because she is one of the worst singers in the world. Nearly everyone loves her but me!" - Gabriel's hate quote on Carrie Underwood. *"Hi. My name is Gabriel Garcia, some of my friends call me Gabe. And I need talk about your homes are being destroyed by that female singer I hate!" - Gabriel introducing himself to the MYCUNs. *(Roge) "Gabriel, I told you to stay home until your dad comes home!" (Gabriel) "Sorry, guys. I have busy things to do, in my own world. Go home!" (Leno) "Gabriel, isn't that one of your favorite movie guys in the background?" (Gabriel) "Yes! Just go!" (Cole) "I thought we can hang out with you and your other guys in your place!" (Gabriel) "Sorry, but someday." (Roge) "Okay, goodbye. We'll miss you, Gabriel." - Gabriel to his Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars). *(Gabriel) "Well, there's a guy named Ninh Nguyen." (Gru) "Who's that?" (Gabriel) "He's known for asking some stupid questions like 'do you hate FeardotCom?'. I got really mad that he's joining my universe. And also, I hate that movie." - Gabriel talking about his nemesis Ninh Nguyen to Gru. *"Hey, you look very nice, Red." - Gabriel to Red Puckett. *"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" - Gabriel *(Gabriel) "Carrie Underwood! Why are you doing this? Why are you destroying my world? Why?" (Carrie) "I always wanted to destroy your worlds full of your favorite movies and games because you hated me and you said that my songs are terrible." - Gabriel to Carrie Underwood after she captured him and the rest of the MYCUNs. *"Come on, guys! We gotta get outta here!" - Gabriel to the MYCUNs during the escape from Carrie Underwood's lair. *(Gabriel) "We did it... sorta..." (Norman) "Hey! We didn't even defeated them!" (Gabriel) "So what? We only escaped." - Gabriel to Norman Babcock after they finally escaped. *"Man, my legs are killing me." - Gabriel saying about his legs *"Oh, my God." (looks at a pile of cactuses and thorns) "This is going to be the hardest day of my whole life." - Gabriel seeing a pile of cactuses and thorns. *(Gabriel) "Alright, so now-''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (Red) "Oh, Gabriel! What happened! You okay?" (Gabriel) groaning "Oh... my back... I think the cactus killed my back..." (Red) "Aw, poor baby!" - Gabriel when he gets hurt on a cactus. *(Gabriel) "Guys, we're gonna escape." (Dave) "Whaaat??" (The MYCUNs) "What are you saying?" (Gabriel) "We're gonna escape from Carrie Underwood's lair." (Toon Link) "How do we do that, Gabriel?" (Gabriel) "Well guys, just come on, come with me, follow my lead, and just go along. Okay?" (The MYCUNs) "Okay!" (Gabriel) "Good." - Gabriel to the MYCUNs during their escape. *"I guess you will defeat Carrie Underwood's minions without me." - Gabriel to the MYCUNs while he got stuck in the pool of invisible super glue. ''Add more to this ''Legend of MYCUN'' *"It started with me seeing a message from Carrie Underwood that she will be taking over my world along with her friends. I entered a portal to my workshop where I saved my favorite characters, especially Red Puckett, and we entered my world and had fun getting chased by a giant rock, and defeated Carrie Underwood. After Carrie Underwood and her minions got arrested, the Forest Animals arrive at the desert to build our new city, and I married Red and become a king." - Gabriel narrating the past during a recap of clips from MYCUN: The Movie. Add more to this ''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN Forever'' Coming soon! Trivia *Gabriel is Hispanic. *Gabriel is named after the Geo's World and The Geo Team creator/animator of the same name. *In the early draft of ''MYCUN: The Movie'', Gabriel wasn't originally meant to be the main character. Instead, he was a secondary character. *The real reason why Gabriel hates Carrie Underwood, because beside of Gabriel calling her songs "horrible," it started in July 2003 where Jannie was caught by Gabriel while watching and listening a Carrie Underwood song "Good Girl" on TV in Gabriel's room, and later Gabriel hated Carrie Underwood. *Gabriel was announced in February 2005, that he would be the main character of the film. *Gabriel likes nostalgia during his childhood, where he played games for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, and Nintendo 64, used old Microsoft Windows operating systems (such as Windows XP), and played old CD-ROM games. Therefore, he used Virtual PC and played emulators on his computer to bring back nostalgia. *A drawing of an adult Gabriel aged 18 was actually made by Gabriel Garcia, which will appear in the sequel due to his age had grown up in the future. *Adult Gabriel bears the closest resemblance to Jake English, a character from Homestuck; both have a rookie appearance, brown hair, and glasses. However, Jake had green eyes and crooked teeth. *His full name can be a nod to Gabriel García Márquez, a Colombian novelist, short-story writer, screenwriter, and journalist, known affectionately as Gabo or Gabito throughout Latin America. *He is a primate lover, which consists of apes (such as chimpanzees, orangutans, gorillas, and bonobos).Legend of MYCUN/Transcript *On the official website of MYCUN: The Movie, if you click on Gabriel, he will say "I've hated Carrie Underwood so much! I mean, look at her face, it's so ugly! But in the future, she will die and burn in hell." That quote didn't make an appearance in the film for an unknown reason. *Freddie Highmore, Andrew Garfield, Nick Robinson, Bill Hader, Michael J. Fox, Andy Samberg, and Alexander Gould were considered for the role of Gabriel in Legend of MYCUN. *In MYCUN: The Movie, Gabriel may look like a young boy, but he's actually a teenager. *In the Japanese version of the first film, he was voiced by actress Akiko Yajima to add on the charm of the Japanese atmosphere of the film's release in the Japanese markets, while in Japanese version of the sequels as well as the television series, video games, and other media, he was voiced by Kento Kaku. **For Akiko Yajima, she has also done Spyro's Japanese voice from the Japanese versions of Spyro the Dragon and Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, Charlie Brown's Japanese voice, Teddy's Japanese voice from Full House, Peter Shepherd's Japanese voice from the Japanese-dubbed Fuji TV and DVD versions of the film Jumanji (TV Asahi version was done by: Kazuhiro Shindou), and Edith's Japanese voice from Despicable Me and its sequel. She was probably best known for doing Shinnosuke Nohara's voice for the anime Crayon Shin-chan ''as well as Annie Barrs from the PS2 RPG ''Tales of Rebirth. **For Kento Kaku, he has also done Japanese live-action films and TV dramas such as Mochizuki Junpei from Gokusen: The Movie, Takumi Oka from Bushido Sixteen, Arashi Nagase from Paradise Kiss, Keigo Banno from Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu, and Katsuya Tatsumi from Young Black Jack. However, unlike Akiko Yajima, Kento Kaku had never worked on other Japanese-dubbed shows nor anime. This may be the only Japanese dub of the MYCUN franchise that Kento Kaku had ever done. Gallery Adult Gabriel Garcia (Age 18).png|Adult Gabriel (age 18) concept art by Gabriel Garcia, which will be use in Legend of MYCUN. Legend of MYCUN Gabriel Garcia.png|Another concept art of adult Gabriel in Legend of MYCUN This concept art shows adult Gabriel without wearing his jacket holding his sword and his Austin Magic Pistol MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Teaser Poster 2.jpg Gabriel Garcia in MYCUN The Movie without glasses.png|Gabriel without his glasses Gabriel and his two MYCUN Half-Eye Glass Shooting Guns.png|Concept art of Gabriel with MYCUN Half-Eye Glasses Shooting Guns (fake and imaginary) MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 4.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 2.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 1.png Gabriel Garcia in MYCUN The Movie Wearing an Anti-Carrie Underwood Shirt.png|Gabriel Garcia with an anti-Carrie Underwood shirt MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Final Poster.jpg MYCUN The Movie (2004) Japanese Poster.png MYCUN - The Movie (2005) UK Poster 2.jpg MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Japanese Poster.jpg MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Teaser Poster 3.jpg The MYCUN Team.png|Gabriel and the MYCUNs MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 9.png MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Japanese Poster 3.jpg Gabriel Garcia in Japanese Style (MYCUN The Movie).png|Gabriel as seen in the Japanese poster of MYCUN: The Movie References External links *Gabriel's current YouTube channel (MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki Category:MYCUN: The Movie Characters Category:Legend of MYCUN Characters Category:MYCUNs Category:Adults Category:Adventures of MYCUN Characters Category:MYCUN and the Mystery to New York Characters Category:MYCUN Forever Characters